nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
They're Here
'"They're Here" '''is the eighteenth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 45th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 3, 2014, following a two-week hiatus. In the episode, Cara's peaceful life with Noah in New Orleans Square plunges into hell when she notices two familiar faces on the street below. The Episode Cara was aroused by the commotion in the early hours of the morning. She swore she heard the monorail start up again. She considered waking Noah, but he had already had one hell of a day. When he lost Grant, he and the rest of the Captains were punished. They were docked pay. Noah was devastated. He never even wanted to chase Grant. Surely Grant couldn't be royal. Cara wouldn't have been too surprised if someone told her Grant was the royal Prince. He looked like the girl Niall, the Queen. They had the same eyes. Cara blinked in the darkness and stretched. Noah was silent next to her. The monorail's whistle blew. Was it really functional? She knew Castor and Pollux occupied the train as a sort of office or meeting spot. She didn't really know; she'd never been aboard. They must have somewhere to be, Cara thought. The Lumiukko, the royal family, the Queen...those two had a lot of searching to do. Cara put her slippers on and ambled to the balcony. The sweet, calm air of New Orleans Square brushed against her. How serene the night was. The boats were docked on the placid water. The trees swayed in tranquility. The only people on the street were a man and a woman closely resembling... Cara's hands seized the rail. She stifled a scream and fell backward into the room. She slammed the balcony doors, pulled the curtains shut. She dug a flashlight out of the closet and woke Noah. "Noah, Noah!!!" Cara whispered urgently. Noah woke up in grace. "WAT WAA HUH WHODER?" "Noah, it's them! They're here!" "Who's here, sweetheart?" Noah said, rubbing his eyes. He pushed the flashlight's gleam away from his face. "Them!" Cara said with emphasis. Noah's hand fell. His eyes widened. "You don't mean...?" "I wouldn't mistake them ever." Noah threw the covers off the bed. He ran to the window. Cara lunged for him. "No! Stop! Don't open the curtains! They'll see us!" Noah halted. "Where did you last see them?" Cara's heart beat quickened. "They were approaching our building." "They don't know we're here..." Noah said reassuringly. Cara smiled weakly. There was a knock at the door. Cara yelped. Noah quieted her. For a minute, there was no sound. Cara exhaled. Noah sighed in relief. The door was kicked in. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Cara claimed to hear the sound of the Monorail starting up, seen in "The Mission." When Noah failed to capture Grant, he and the other Captains were docked pay. Though not stated in this episode, the figures Cara saw on the streets below were her Keepers. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes